Pick Me Up When I Have Fallen
by Gertthesquirt101
Summary: Quinn is homeless, and Will has taken it upon himself to make sure she is safe. Quinn is scared to trust him, because she has lost the trust in everyone she's ever known or loved.    Note, this is set back in the first season when Quinn is still pregnant
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Quinn didn't know what to do.

She had been knocked up, thrown out of her own house, lost her cheering spot on the squad, cheated on the star quaterback, and then made herself leave his house once he found out that the baby was not only his, but his best friend's.

Quinn sat outside of the local Food City with nothing but the clothes on her back, and a backpack that she had filled with clothes that one day when her dad made her leave the house. She had tried appyling to Food City in hopes of getting a small job. But no one wanted to hire a dirty, homeless, pregnant 16 year old. A tear ran down Quinn's face as she leaned against the wet railing of the stairs that led up to the storage room in Food City.

The day fit her mood. It was wet from an early morning and late night rain. Quinn left Finn's house yesterday after school, before he got home. She had to find a way to dodge the rain and under those stairs was perfect. When she woke up, her stomach begged to be fed and her throat begged her to soothe it with water. Quinn was able to find a bag of brusied apples that the Food City people had thrown out behind the store. She snacked on those and found an old rusty can. She left out in the rain to be filled with water.

After she had been filled as much as she could be, she decided to try and see if she could get a job at the supermarket she had slept next to that night. As was said before, no one wanted to hire a dirty, homeless, pregnant 16 year old. And so Quinn sat. She had her phone, but everyone hated her. There was no one she could call. Everything that she had ever loved had left her at some point in time. Puck didn't even want anything to do with her.

Suddenly, Quinn smelled pie. Usually, Quinn liked pie quite nicely, but this kind... oh, it made her want to barf up everything she had eaten in the past 24 hours (which wasn't much, mind you). She remembered that Carlos Pies had opened up the other day, it was right across from the Food City. It smelled delicious to some, but to her, right now, it made her stomach churn. She could see a huge slice of apple pie, crust all soggy from the oil, two inches thick. Thats all it took her her to puke up anything and everything she had eaten recently.

The doors to the Food City had opened up and Will Shuester walked out. He walked along the sidewalk to his car, which he had parked at the end of the supermarket. He whistled a song to himself, until he came to where the store ended. He heard retching and gagging coming from the old metal staircase that went up to the top of the Food City. Will walked around toward the back of the store, until he found a small blonde girl, hunching over, her back to him. He smelt the smell of barf and walked over to the side of her.

Quinn heard someone approach and saw a man out of the corner of her eye. She wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve and then turned her head to see who it was. She gave a sigh of relief once she found that it was none other than her Spanish teacher and Glee Club adviser.

"Quinn?" he asked, not sure if it was her.

"Hey Mr. Shue." Quin said quietly.

"Are you alright? You just.. puked."

"I just smelt something gross. Why are you here?" she inquired, not caring if she sounded rude.

Will held up his arm of groceries, "Food shopping" he gave her a smile. When she didn't respond, he knelt down to her level. "Quinn... why are you out here?"

"Because, I have no where else to live." she stated flatly.

"No one in Glee Club will help you?" Will asked, concerned.

"Everyone in glee hates me Mr. Shue. I've screwed my life up, and everyone else's along the way."

"Thats not true. I don't hate you." Will smiled.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Well, you're a teacher, you're not supposed to hate your students."

Will sighed, "True."

"I just want to be left alone Mr. Shue." Quinn whispered.

"Quinn, I can't just leave you here to starve, or puke, or..." he noticed the half empty rusty can. "Have you been drinking out of an old soup can?"

Quinn shrugged.

"Look, Quinn, just come home with me until you can get things straightened out." Will asked of her.

"I can't do that. My reputations bad enough already. If people found out I'm living with my teacher then-"

"Then we'll say that I'm just helping you get back on your feet." Will interupted. "At least just stay one night. I can get you a nice bed and a hot dinner. Think of your baby, Quinn."

Quin thought about it. The more Mr. Shue talked about it, the more the idea made sense. "Okay, but, I'll walk to school, I don't want anyone thinking or knowing that I'm staying at your place. And... I promise to be out by the end of the week." Quinn stated.

"Sounds good," Will helped Quinn to her feet and over to his car. She had holes in her jeans and mud on her butt, from practically sitting and sleepin in it.

Once they started driving, Will turned the radio on, and looked over at Quinn and her messy self. "You can take a shower if you want to, when we get there. I think that some of Terri's stuff might fit you."

Quinn just nodded, not saying a word.

Will tapped his thumb to the music, trying not to feel awkward more than he already did**.**

Once they got to his small apartment, Quinn got out, and grabbed a bag from the pile of groceries.

"Hey, Quinn, just go on inside. I'll get those." Will said.

"It's okay, I wanna help." she said softly.

Once the groceries had been put on the counter, Will went into a back room and came pack with a washcloth, towel, T-shirt, and jeans.

"If you wanna go shower, the bathroom is second door the the left." he said, handing her the clothes. Quinn took them without saying anything and wallked to the bathroom.

As much as Quinn knew she needed help, she still had her pride. She knew that if Will hadn't've come around the back of the Food City, she would have still been able to make it by herself.

But he had. And now, she was in his house, after driving in his car, and right now, she was in his bathroom, about to use his shower... Quinn felt sick. She liked being waited on hand and foot. But not like this. This was too nice and she wasn't sure she liked it.

She got undressed and turned on the shower. The hot water soothed her body and warmed it up. The only body wash that Will had, was an Axe kind. Quinn crinkled her nose at the thought of smelling like a man, but used it anyway.

Once she was done and dried off, she tried on Terri's clothes. Terri was only but a size bigger than her before she got pregnant, so the clothes were a snug fit. She couldn't even button the pants, and the shirt strechted out underneath her 5 month pregnant belly. Quinn cleaned up the water that she had left on the floor and walked out of the bathroom.

"Mr. Shue...um, where can I put my dirty clothes and towel?" she asked, walking into the kitchen.

Will took them, "What do you want for dinner, Quinn?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me Mr. Shue. I should be out of here soon enough."

"Yes..." Will said slowly after throwing the dirty clothes in a hamper. "But you still need to eat, tonight."

Quinn sighed, "Fine, I don't care. Just make food. But no pie." she said flatly.

Will nodded, and turned the TV on. Quinn looked at him questionly when he handed her the remote. She was still standing in the middle of his living room, right outside the bathroom.

"I like to watch TV when I cook. Since you're the guest, you can choose what you want to watch. Go sit, make yourself at home, Quinn." Will said, walking back over to the open kitchen.

Quinn sat down on his couch and changed it to a channel that she used to watch all the time. But she didn't really pay attention to it.

* * *

><p>An awkwardly silent meal of baked chicken and rice later, Quinn said that she wanted to go to bed. Will showed her to her room, an old guest room of his. He shut the door and went to go watch TV and get ready for the next Spanish lesson he was going to teach tomorrow.<p>

Quinn pushed the covers back on the bed and sunk into the pillows. She couldn't deny it, it was a lot more comfortable than under the rusty railings behind Food City. But, it was strange, and Quinn wasn't quite sure she felt comfortable here. Mr. Shue had always been nice to her, but she still worried.

Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep into a deep, and dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I've never done a Quinn or Will story before, but have thought about an idea like this one. Hopefully you like and enjoy it. If you want more, please review it. Also, I'd love to hear your thoughts on whether or not you like the story. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Bleed

**Chapter Two**  
><strong>Bleed<strong>

Quinn woke up the next morning to an alarm. She guessed that Will had set it sometime in the night, because she didn't remember setting it.

Quinn quickly dressed in the jeans that were laid out for her by her door. She made do with a white T-shirt that she found in the dresser in re guest room.

When she walked out of the room, she noticed Will sitting on one of the barstools that was around the counter, he was drinking coffee.

"Good Mornin', Quinn." he smiled. "Breakfast? I've got granola bars, coffee, cereal, the usual."

Quinn nodded and walked toward the cabinets. "Where are the granola bars?"

Will gestured to a cabinet, "Make yourself at home."

Quinn grabbed a strawberry NutriGrain bar and opened the fridge to pour herself a glass of milk.

"... Is that all your gonna eat?" Will asked, after hesitating.

"Um, yeah." Quinn said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just that your pregnant and-"

Quinn cut him off. "Listen here, Mr. Shue. I know that I'm pregnant, if I wasn't, I could guarantee that I would not be here. I would be at my own home. I am still Quinn Fabray. I still like to watch my weight. And thats what I'm gonna do."

Will didn't like the tone that she was using with him, talking to him as if he were 5. But he just shrugged and then set his mug down. "Do you want me to give you a ride to school?" he asked.

"Drop me off at a block behind the school. I don't want people to see that I'm riding with you. They'll get the wrong idea." Quinn said, pulling her messenger bag over herself.

Will nodded. "I'll be in the car."

Quinn walked back into the bathroom and checked her hair. She stared at herself in the mirror and willed herself not to cry. This was pathetic, she knew. She just prayed that no one would ever find out.

* * *

><p>"Right here is good." Quinn said, and Will braked to a stop.<p>

"Are you sure, Quinn?"

Quinn gave him a look before opening the door and stuck her legs out. She was about to shut the door, when Will popped his head out.

"See you in Spanish. And glee club is after school."

Quinn rolled her eyes and then shut the door. She started walking.

Will blew out an air of frustration and pulled his fingers through his hair. He watched Quinn walk off, and then take a turn.

He took his foot off the brake and sped off.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into the school and all eyes were on her and her protruding belly. She walked with a strut that showed she didn't care. She had been acting this way ever since she got kicked off the Cherrios. So far, it had worked.<p>

She kept her eyes ahead of her, but they were soon stained red with the slushie the head of the hockey team threw in her face.

"Ha-ha! Awesome seein' ya here, slut!" he yelled in her face. He slapped hands with his buddies.

Quinn blinked and rubbed slushie out of her eyes. She bit her lip to keep the tears away and walked calmly to the bathroom.

She pumped out some paper towels and began to clean herself off the best she could. The white T-shirt she had borrowed from Will's house was ruined, of course. She leaned over the sink and breathed heavily. A group of giggly girls walked in and Quinn glared at them through the mirror. They laughed among themselves and looked at her pathetic face. Some gave looks of sympathy, but most of them gave her looks of annoyance and displeasure.

"Is that her?"  
>"The slut!"<br>"I heard she doesn't even know who the baby daddy is."  
>"... got kicked off the cheer squad."<br>"Lost everything because she was drunk."

"I can hear you," Quinn whispered.

One of the girls that stood in front of the group, stepped up. Quinn looked up at the Ashley Tisdale wannabe in 6-inch heels.

"We know you can. You were kind of supposed too." she said, putting her hand on her hip.

Quinn glared up at her and then pushed past her and her "clique" of freshman. The girls laughed as she ran.

* * *

><p>Finn's head popped up when Quinn walked into Glee Club after school. He watched her walk and sit in a seat that was far away from everyone else.<p>

His eyes followed her until she sat down and Will stood up to welcome everyone.

Will walked over the whiteboard and wrote the word, "Compassionate".

"This week's assignment is Compassion. What is a song that shows great sympathy towards others for you?"

"Super Bass," Brittany said.

"Not quite. Rachel?" he asked the brunette.

She put her hand down, "Arms by Christina Perri," she smiling, satisfied with her answer.

"Very good, Rachel. You may choose that one if you wish. Your song selections are due Friday." the bell rang and the kids rushed out.

Quinn slowly stood up and pulled her bag over her shoulder. Will walked over to her and pulled her arm towards him. She turned around, facing him.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you coming home with me today?"

"Sh!" she looked around for anyone that might've been around. "You can't just ask that! I don't want anyone to know that I'm staying at your place." she whispered furiously. "And yes, pick me up where you dropped me off." she stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>After school, and after Quinn and Will had gotten back to his house, Quinn got on his computer in the kitchen to look for local job listings.<p>

"Whatcha doin'?" Will snuck up behind her, making her jump.

"I'm just looking for a job," she huffed, not looking up at him.

"Oh, what about this one?" he leaned over her, put his hand over the mouse, and clicked on a job opening for working at a day care.

"I have school." she said, trying not to act aware that his hand was on hers, and that she could feel his breath on her neck.

"You could go and see if they have a later shift you could take after school until closing time."

"I wouldn't get paid much if I only worked for three hours."

"Then take a second job."

"I would like to keep my GPA at a 4.0, thanks." she pushed the chair away from the table and Will jumped back just in time before it hit itself into him.

Quinn walked into the room that she was occupying at the moment and checked her phone. Then she mentally slapped herself. Why would anyone text her?

She walked out of the room and sat on the couch. It was 3:45 and Will was at the counter, grading papers.

"There is nothing to do here." she quietly complained. Will looked up.

"Sorry?"

"I said, there's nothing to do here."

Will bit his lip, "The sun's out, go play out-"

"I'm not five." Quinn spat.

"Take the car, go out somewhere, I don't know." Will said, frustrated now. Every suggestion he put out towards her, she defined it in someday or another.

Quinn stood up, grabbed his keys from the counter, and slammed the door behind her.

Will blew a breath of annoyed air and watched her from outside the window as she got into his car.

* * *

><p>Quinn drove around town, not really wanting to go anywhere, she just wanted to drive. She barely missed the CVS and it's sign that had a big "NOW HIRING" on it. She stopped the car and walked in.<p>

"Hi, I heard you guys were hiring?" she asked the lad at the front.

"That's right, Brenda left us after her son started doing marijuana. Do you want an interview?"

"Yes please."

"Wait one second."

A couple minutes later an overweight man that was in his early 60s stepped out.

"Hello, I am Mr. Ferguson." he stuck his hand out to Quinn.

"Hi, my name is Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

Mr. Ferguson noticed her belly. "When are you due?"

"In four months, on February 17th."

"Great. Well, if you don't mind to step back into my office and we'll get to know eachother a little better."

Quinn nodded and followed him. They walked into a small, messy, and cramped white room. Papers were thrown everywhere and leftover macaroni salad from his lunch was sitting at his desk.

"If we were to hire you, your job would be to clean my office and stock shelves. That is what we are in need of right now. Can you do those things under your circumstances?"

"Yes sir."

They chatted for a bit longer and half an hour later, Quinn had a job that started the next day, right after school.

* * *

><p>"I got a job!" she yelled out when she walked into Will's front door.<p>

Will jumped down from his stool at the counter and caught her in a hug.

"That's great! Where at?"

"CVS. I'm just a shelf-stocker and I clean the manager's office, but I get paid $10 an hour."

Will let go of her, "The one next to the Shell?"

Quinn nodded. "Is that bad?"

"Quinn, the manager got out of jail for child molestation and possession of child pornography last year. Don't you watch the news or read the paper?"

"Mr. Shue, stop worrying. He's perfectly normal, believe me."

"I don't like this."

"You don't have to. It's my life and I'll make my own decisions." Quinn stated.

"Quinn, you are not an adult right now and-"

"And you are not my parent, end of discussion. I'm going to shower." Quinn grabbed her bag and walked to the bathroom.

Will scratched the back of his head and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want! <strong>

**p.s. did anyone else go to the Hunger Games midnight premiere? I did! Got home at 3, went to bed at 3:30, and then had to wake up at 5:30. It was so worth it. **


End file.
